1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new base assembly for a vacuum cleaner. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a motor holding bracket of such a base assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, vacuum cleaners include an upper portion having a handle, by which an operator of the vacuum cleaner may grasp and maneuver the cleaner, and a lower cleaning nozzle or base portion which travels across a floor, carpet, or other surface being cleaned. The upper portion often houses or supports a dirt and dust collecting filter bag or a dust cup. The cleaning nozzle is hingedly connected to the upper portion. It is well known that the upper portion is usually pivotable in relation to the base between a generally vertical upright storage position and an inclined operative position. The underside of the base includes a suction opening formed therein which is in fluid communication with the filter bag.
A vacuum or suction source such as a motor and fan assembly is enclosed either within the nozzle portion or the upper portion of the cleaner. The vacuum source generates the suction required to pull dirt from the carpet or floor being vacuumed through the suction opening and into the filter bag. A rotating brush assembly is typically provided in proximity to the suction opening to loosen dirt and debris from the carpet being vacuumed.
Because the motor and fan assembly is the source of the suction, it is critical to the operation of a vacuum cleaner. Of particular importance is the drive system comprising the motor and the brush. Common in the art is a motor with a drive shaft and a cog pulley which drives the rotatable brush via a belt. Improper functioning of the belt-type drive system is often caused by inadequate tension in the belt, which reduces the ability of the brush to rotate and hence loosen the dirt and debris to be acquired by the suction, impairing the overall cleaning ability of the vacuum cleaner. In addition, inadequate tension in the belt may lead to the generation of excessive noise, creating an unpleasant effect for the operator and other persons nearby. A significant factor affecting the tension of the belt is the placement and mounting of the motor. This is especially true for dedicated brush drive motors in a two motor vacuum cleaner which has a separate suction motor.
Static motor mounting systems for vacuum cleaners are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,601 issued to Hampton et al. teaches the use of a mounting block and mounting clip to secure a motor to the nozzle portion of a vacuum cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,956 issued to Saunders et al. discloses the use of a two-part plastic housing which includes a static motor mount. U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,689 issued to Roney et al. illustrates a belt shifter mechanism but still teaches static mounting of the motor unit.
The disadvantage of these static systems is the inability of the motor to keep a proper tension on the belt over time. As a vacuum cleaner is used repeatedly, the belt may begin to stretch or wear, or various components, such as the brush or motor, may become unseated in a respective housing. When these conditions occur, a statically mounted motor is not able to compensate, thus allowing an inadequate tension to occur on the belt, resulting in the problems described above.
To overcome these problems, a solution lies in the mounting system for the motor unit. The other mounted component which may be an initial consideration as a solution is the rotatable brush. However, creating a resilient mount for the brush is an impractical task. The brush is rotatably mounted at opposing ends and each end must be properly aligned with the other for the belt to drive the brush. A resilient mount on just one end of the brush would allow misalignment, as would a resilient mount on both ends because of a likely non-uniform response. As a result, a resilient mounting system is most readily suited for the motor unit.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new base assembly for a vacuum cleaner which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others by allowing a more responsive mounting of a vacuum cleaner motor.
According to the present invention, a new and improved vacuum cleaner base assembly is provided.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner base assembly is provided. The assembly includes a housing and a motor having a driveshaft. The motor is mounted in said housing and a brush is rotatably mounted in said housing in a spaced manner from said motor. An endless belt is looped over the driveshaft and the brush, and extends therebetween. A motor holding bracket is mounted to said housing. The motor holding bracket comprises a finger which resiliently urges the motor away from the brush, increasing a distance between the driveshaft and the brush, thereby tensioning the belt.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention a vacuum cleaner base assembly is provided. The assembly comprises a housing including a distal end and a proximal end and a brush rotatably mounted to the housing near the proximal end thereof. A motor, including a driveshaft extending therefrom, is affixed to the housing between the brush and the housing distal end and an endless belt is looped over the driveshaft and the brush, and extends therebetween. A motor holding bracket, comprising a resilient portion which urges the motor towards the distal end of the housing, increases a distance between the drive shaft and the brush, thereby creating tension in the endless belt.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner base is provided. The base includes a housing for the vacuum cleaner, said housing comprising an indentation and a motor having a first portion held in said indentation. A bracket is mounted to said housing and encircles a second portion of the motor, wherein said bracket comprises a resilient portion which urges said motor in one direction in relation to said housing.